The Name Game
by Metropolis-Rising
Summary: Post Chosen for BtVS, some of your favorite heroes are having another day at the office. BtVSHP crossover


"The Name Game"

A/N- I wrote this about a year ago, just got around to posting it. Post "Chosen" for BtVS, and really prior to me getting my hands on AtS season 5. Hope you at least get a giggle, possibly a titter from this. ;)

I own NOTHING. All characters are the property of their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Look out you prat!" The blond vampire yelled at his fighting companion, dodging the giant demon as he yelled.

The brunette rolled sideways from the spider wolfs jaws, heeding the alarm, deftly stabbing the demon with his sword.

"Suprised at that mate, would've thought the eyepatch made you usless!" Chuckling at himself, the vamp threw the remains of one spider away before tackling another.

"I'm. Not. Your. Mate." The brunette growled, punctuating each word with a vicious sword slash.

Dancing around the demons swiftly the vamp snickered, "Isn't Red supposed to be putting the mojo on right quick? I'm not getting any bloody younger here- hang on- I'm not getting any older either!" he joked as his duster whirled around him like an over dramatic cape.

Spears of light suddenly burst through the gloomy cave entrance causing the remaining wolf spider demons to howl and burst into eerie flames , as the aforementioned redhead came into the cave, light bursting from her palms and destroying the demons. She smirked, "You were talking about me, weren't you?"

"He was." the one eyed brunette said with a smile, wiping the gore from his blade and gesturing at the vamp. "His bad cockney accent-ness was bemoaning your magical timing."

"Oi! Bad accent!" the vamp scowled, "Bemoan? Big word for you, cyclops, Rupert must be wearing off..."

The witch smiled faintly at the mention of the head watcher, "Oh Shush! If you two could just give the sodding squabble fight a pause- do you hear that?"

Witch, Vamp, and Fighter turned their attention to the deepest part of the cave, sounds of a nasty fight working their way towards them.

With a blast of noise the brood queen of the demon pack shambled into view, shrieking hideously at blonde slayer atop her back, hacking the monster into little demony pieces.

The Fighter grinned at the sight of the Slayer doing what she did best. "That's my girl." he murmured, running a hand through his shaggy hair checking for gore.

The Vampire looked queasy, "Have I mentioned lately how I'm glad I chose the right side?", he asked quietly, watching the Slayer finish off the queen.

"Not since yesterday." The witch said. "He's right, your accent IS slipping!" She quipped impishly before giving the vamp a good natured elbow to the ribs as his game face melted away.

The Slayer wiped most of the demon goo off before leaping happily into the Fighters arms. "How'd I do?" she asked breathlessly, searching her friends faces.

"Buffy would be proud Love. Or she will be when she gets back from Italy." The brunette said proudly before kissing his Slayer passionately to the blond vamp's disgust

"Oh Merlin, let's get out of here Gin, before these two make me throw up."

The slayer broke off her kiss and glared at the vamp, a clarity in her eyes that had been missing prior to being called in the worldwide activation of potential slayers. "Don't make me stake you Malfoy...I could revert back to old "Looney Lovegood" verrrry easily."

Draco held up his undead hands in surrender. "Sorry Slayer, wouldn't want to interrupt your snog session with Potter there."

"Yes you would." Harry said with a smile as he sheathed the Sword of Gryffindor, "But you won't." he finished and resumed kissing his girlfriend.

Draco groaned and follwed Ginny from the cave as she playfully admonished him.

"You should just be glad that Ron and Hermione are helping Watch Harris in Africa Mr. I'm-a-weirdo-human-vampire-like-Spike!" Ginny laughed as she poked Draco in the chest with her wand.

"OI! Watch where you're poking that thing Weasley!"

"I don't know why we put up with you!" Ginny sighed dramatically, slinging an arm around her former enemy's shoulder.

"Cos' I got vamped and still came and helped Potter take out the Snake?" the blond asked with a leer.

Ginny grinned, "Something like that."

Finish


End file.
